Zoey-Lola Friendship
The Zoey-Lola Friendship (in fandom known as''' Zola') is the pairing of [[Zoey Brooks|'Zoey Brooks']]' and '''Lola Martinez.' '''They have been friends ever since Lola moved into Room 101 in ''Back to PCA. Moments Season 2 Back to PCA * Though Zoey, along with Nicole, is put off by Lola's gothic persona, she at least tries to build a friendly relationship. * The next day, Zoey assures Nicole that she'll confront Lola. * When the two go to confront Lola, Zoey asks that Lola limit her gothic activities while in the room only for Lola's baleful glare to scare her away. * When Zoey and Nicole learn that Lola is an actress and not a goth, Zoey says she was a "freak chick" just for pulling off such a trick. * By the next morning however, following Zoey and Nicole tricking Lola with acting, the two are fast friends, with Zoey inviting Lola into their gang. Time Capsule * When Lola has nothing to put in the time capsule, Zoey tries to warn her that she'll get a 0 only for Lola to wave off the warning. * Zoey is shocked and annoyed that Lola managed to act her way out of the assignment. * The two went looking for Nicole and Quinn. * Lola asks Zoey if she also heard the word "guppies" being used. * Both are horrified and disgusted that Coco swallowed Quinn's guppies. The Election * Lola greets Zoey, asking if she wants to walk to class together. * When told she should try PCA coffee, Lola takes Zoey's and says it's very good, holding it all the way to class until Zoey takes it back. * Lola supports Zoey running for class president. * Both are unimpressed by Nicole's campaign ad. * Lola photoshops a smear campaign against Chase, which Zoey forbids her from using but is slightly amused by. * After Nicole pushes her piece of cake to Zoey, Zoey pushes it to Lola. * Both agree to take "just one" bite of the cake. * The two sit next to each other before Quinn calls them to the lounge. * Lola doesn't seem that upset by the smear commercial Zoey allegedly made against Chase. Bad Girl * The two are playing foosball together before Chase intervenes and confiscates the "foosball ball." Girls Will Be Boys * Lola agrees with Zoey that they "so should" be studying. * Both tease Logan about his crankiness. * Both take Logan's C- in biology as proof that he's talking nonsense. * When Zoey is proposing her plan, Lola tells Nicole to be quiet and let Zoey talk after she's trapped herself in an infinite loop. * Lola, being the "ultimate actress", offers to enact Zoey's plan. * Zoey uses her makeup skills to conceal Lola's feminine features, specifically her prominent cheekbones. * Zoey laughs when Lola nearly seduces Nicole. * Both frown at Nicole fantasizing about shopping with counterfeit French currency. * Before "Steve" goes to the guys' dorm, Zoey briefs Lola on the plan one last time. * When Lola demonstrates how well she can act like a stereotypical teenage boy, Zoey is slightly put off by how perfectly Lola can get into character. * After Lola is exposed, both take part in explaining the deception. * The two sit on either side of Chase when everyone is suntanning. Robot Wars * When the gang is apologizing to Quinn, Zoey and Lola hug her. Lola Likes Chase * Lola vents her frustrations at biology to Zoey with Zoey then suggesting that Chase tutor Lola. * Zoey pushes Chase to agree by backing up Lola's suggestion of pie. * Aware of Chase and Zoey's unspoken thing, Lola asks Zoey's permission to ask Chase out which Zoey awkwardly gives. * Zoey is very jealous of Lola crushing on Chase. * While on their date, Lola realizes that Chase's heart belong to Zoey and amicably ends their coupling for her friend's sake, subtly encouraging him to chase her. Spring Break-Up * At breakfast, the two are sitting together. * When Lola says blueberries are a misnomer (since they're purple), Zoey agrees. * Both look for Dustin who is on a Frazz high. People Auction * Both pelt Michael with food for his bad kangaroo joke and cheer when he says he's done telling jokes. * The two sit next to each other when Chase brings the photos of how damaged Sushi Rox is. * Lola thinks Zoey and Chase shouldn't blame themselves for the fire. * Lola rolls her eyes when Coach Keller verbally assaults Zoey. * Lola auctions her services alongside Zoey and Nicole. * Both are scared for Chase and Michael when Coach Keller buys them. * Neither wants to be bought by Logan. * Unlike Nicole, both talk back to Logan when he presents the trio with their cheerleading outfits. * Lola looks at Zoey for support when the girls have no choice but to cheer for Logan. * Both would rather work for Coach Keller than for Logan. * Lola complaining about having to cheer for everything Logan does give Zoey the idea of who to get out of their commitment. Quinn's Alpaca * When Lola wonders why no one counts carbs anymore, Zoey answers because they realized it was stupid. * Both frown at Nicole for telling the story about her depressed uncle. * Lola comes up with the idea, albeit sarcastically, of an "Alpaca Party" and Zoey organizes one. Season 3 Surprise * Both hug when they reunite. * They're both wearing denim short skirts. * Zoey offers Lola the single bed, acknowledging that she got to Room 101 first, contrasting how competitive the guys were for their single. * Zoey tells Lola that Nicole won't be coming back to PCA. * Though both are saddened that Nicole is gone, they're happy at the idea of living together, just them two. * Neither one are eager to live with Quinn initially. * Along with Quinn, Lola laughs that Zoey is still oblivious to Chase's crush on her. * As a joke, Lola says she's the one with the massive crush on Zoey, possibly hinting that Lola is sexually attracted to Zoey. * Both hide from Quinn's bees. * Lola says it's a bad idea for Zoey to confront Chase but doesn't try to stop her. Chase's Girlfriend * Zoey tells Lola what happened when she barged in on Chase and Rebecca. * When Quinn says that Rebecca might be Chase's "Grill''friend", as in someone whom he cooks with, both Zoey and Lola slowly turn their heads to give her a disapproving look after her long-winded and desperate explanation. * Simply because she's a rival to Zoey, Lola decides she hates Rebecca, something Zoey appreciates but says is not necessary. * The two sit next to each other at lunch. * Both think Logan should enlist Quinn to help with his free throws. * When Chase and Rebecca arrive, Lola instantly assumes a confrontational attitude to defend her friend. * When Lola leaves to do laundry, she readily adds Zoey's t-shirt to her hamper. * Lola is shocked and angry to learn that Rebecca threatened Zoey. * Lola is saddened when Zoey reveals that, despite being cute, panda bears have predatory instincts. * Both deny Quinn the right to use one of her Quinnventions against Rebecca. Hot Dean * Both are attracted to Dean Taylor. * The two wish each other good night. * Zoey ducks down when Lola and Quinn start a food fight. * After Carl attacked Dean Taylor, both tend to his head. * Quinn takes a picture of the two with Dean Taylor. Zoey's Tutor * Lola suggests Quinn tutor Zoey, only for Zoey to answer that she already tried and failed to grasp Quinn's higher vocabulary. * Both are disgusted that Quinn has a rat in the room. * Both are amazed by Quinn's trap, until it knocks out Lola instead of the rat, annoying Zoey. * Zoey refuses the popcorn pieces that fell into Lola's cleavage. * Lola has no doubt that Zoey and Logan are dating. * Lola is stunned that Zoey caught the rat with simply a hamper. The Great Vince Blake * Zoey laughs at Lola mocking Dean Rivers' tiny pool table, later shooting her a questioning look when the Dean claims it was a gift from his son-in-law. * They vomit out the Moon Bars from the same window. * They take the first two bites of the cactus enhanced Moon Bar, being the only two who resisted the addiction. * Zoey explains Quinn's "nerd pinch" to Lola. * Both are shocked and horrified that Quinn used a goo she knew was highly addictive. Silver Hammer Society * Both enter the lounge together. * Zoey laughs at Lola putting on sunglasses to look at Logan's white pants. * Zoey explains to Lola the prestige of being a Silver Hammer. * Both think it's unfair that there are no girl Hammers. * Lola is very excited when Zoey is tapped and goes to buy her an ice javaccino, an unusually selfless act for Lola. * Zoey is likewise happy that Lola was tapped, not caring about the forgotten javaccino. * Lola is called to remove her blindfold after Zoey and Zoey opens her envelope after Lola. * Both are disgusted by their tasks and think it's a stupid initiation. * After Zoey abandons the club, Lola doesn't even hesitate to follow her out, their leaving being the catalyst for everyone else walking out. Michael Loves Lisa * Too entranced by Quinn's skill with hula hoops and their goal of setting a record, Lola doesn't want to let Zoey into their room. * Both laugh at Michael being caught in Zoey's Jet-X and wish him good luck in escaping its grip. * Both feel bad at how much trouble he has at talking to Lisa Perkins. * Lola agrees with Zoey that Michael should sing to Lisa at Open Mic Night. * When the girls see Michael has become pinned under the Jet-X, both advise him not to struggle. * Both cheer when Lisa and Michael are doing a duet. * During the song, Lola is happy that Zoey has resumed wearing her key around her neck. Wrestling * Lola says Zoey can't join the wrestling team on account of being a girl. * After learning that the wrestling matches will be televised, Lola says she wants to be on TV, with Zoey telling her to join the team. * After Zoey is drained from "wrestling practice," Lola gives her a foot rub. * Zoey is dryly amused that Lola's flirtations, for once, failed to get her what she wanted. * Jeremiah Trottman asks Lola to report on Zoey's stats, with Lola, unaware of what this means, saying that Zoey loves pink, bunnies, and sushi (the last of which she has in common with Lola). * Lola gives a "yay" when Zoey first wins by forfeit. * Both are horrified by Chuck Javers' feral streak. * Lola is at Zoey's bedside, being the one to tell her that she lost and that her head broke her fall. Zoey's Balloon * The two sit next to each other in psychology. * Zoey laughs at Lola's fear of "big fuzzy costumes." * Lola flees when she sees Zoey in a banana costume. * When Zoey says she'd rather be a banana than reveal her secret, Lola wants to know what it is. * While Quinn stays up all night decoding the night, Zoey and Lola slept together at 4am. * Along with Quinn, Lola tortures Firewire for the blackmailer's identity. * When Zoey still cows to Rebecca, Lola and Quinn recruit the guys for backup. * Along with Quinn, Lola pushes Chase into revealing his secret to spare Zoey. * Lola reveals her own secret (needing her mom's help to take off her first bra) for Zoey's sake, which she chuckles at. * Both applaud their friends revealing their secrets. Chase's Grandma * Along with Quinn, Lola hides Dustin from Zoey so she won't punish him. * Along with Quinn, Lola attends the pyjama-themed birthday party that Zoey threw for Chase. Quarantine * Zoey is helping Lola rehearse her scream. * Zoey reassures Lola that she'll get the part despite having awarded her only a 9.5/10 for her screaming. * Lola encourages Zoey to go out with Daniel. * Both cheer for Zoey having scored a date. * Zoey approves of Lola using her scream to scare away Logan. * Both are horrified that Quinn is creating a new germ. * Upon being informed that Mark hugged Maria, the two first hug platonically and then have a rather flirtatious one, in which Lola jumps into Zoey's arms and wraps her legs around her waist, to try and gauge what the hug meant. * Both disapprove of Quinn using her germ to get back at Maria. * Both are scared of Quinn calling the biohazard unit, terrified that she knows the number by heart, and angry at her for her experiment. * According to Quinn, they're acting like it's the end of the world. * The two tell the guys what idiots they were for barging in. * Both look at each other for comfort when they're told they'll each have 10 CCs of blood taken from them and join the gang in glaring at Quinn. * When Quinn says "date", both freak out that Zoey won't be able to meet Danny at 7:00. * As Zoey leafs through the PCA directory to try and find the Danny she's supposed to meet, Lola sits next to her. * When Logan offers a solution to Zoey's problem, Lola tells him to be quiet before Zoey allows him to speak. * Along with the others, Zoey cheers when Lola throws her voice out from constantly practicing her scream. * When Zoey tries to defend herself to Danny, she says her roommate is a freak. When Quinn, the roommate in question, arrives, Zoey throws Lola under the bus and says she was the freak. The Radio * Lola instantly informs Zoey that Quinn and Mark have never kissed. Both are freaked out by this, justifying it by the fact that the two have been dating for nearly two years. * Both are shocked by how much Fada Model 115 is worth. * Lola approves of Zoey being honest and going to tell Chase how much the radio is actually worth. * When Zoey decides to not return the radio, given Chase's confrontational attitude, Lola still thinks that Zoey should return it. * Along with Quinn and Chase, Zoey agrees with Lola that the argument has snowballed out of control and has to stop before it ruins their friendships. Paige at PCA * Both are sympathetic to Quinn when Paige Howard first corrects her and then perfects an invention that Quinn was struggling on. * Both try and deter Quinn from giving up science before she scares them off with an explosion. * Neither one of them approve of Quinn's rebellious phase, acting like parents scolding their misbehaving daughter. * They're both happy that Quinn is staying at PCA. Dance Contest * Lola refers to Zoey as her "gorgeous roommate," another hint that she might actually be attracted to Zoey. * Freaked out by Lola acting stereotypically British, Zoey offers to call the campus psychologist. * Aware of Zoey's trouble in finding a dance partner, Lola calls her friend Gene to dance with her. * When Lola pretends to choke, Zoey is instantly concerned. * Zoey points out Simon to Lola but warns that he won't date her. * When Lola reels Simon in, she shoots Zoey a smug look, to which Zoey smiles and shakes her head. * Zoey says Lola does a perfect British accent. * After Zoey vents her troubles, Lola ''does attempt to think of a solution before Simon comes back. Favor Chain * Zoey does not seem jealous when Dustin says his grade considers Lola to be the prettiest girl at PCA. * Lola agrees to be Dustin's magic assistant at Zoey's request, assuming that Zoey can find someone to babysit David Bender's child in her stead. Zoey's Ribs * The two almost seem like they're dating in this episode, having a breakfast and then a dinner date. * Along with Chase, Zoey vents her frustrations at Michael and Logan to Lola. * Both are excited that "Pierre LeMange" will be judging the rib cook-off and are eager to meet him. * Both are disgusted that Chase touched Coco's underwear. * They're both tired of Michael and Logan's arguments. * Along with everyone else, they're stunned that Quinn and Mark came out. * Lola outright asks Zoey what Quinn sees in Mark. The Curse of PCA * When Quinn tells Michael about Lola's ability to gauge a guy's kissing via apple eating, Zoey chuckles in a knowing way, suggesting Lola has showed Zoey her talent. * Despite having been at PCA for less time than Zoey, Lola knows the story of Charles Galloway. * After Lafe runs off, Lola and Zoey keep in touch on the walkie talkies. * Lola managed to completely avoid the supernatural storm, not even knowing that it was supernatural in origin, while Zoey took the worst of it. * When told of Zoey's broken ankle, Lola instantly bounds off the couch, though Quinn still has to pull her away from Lafe. * They're standing together when reburying Charles Galloway's necklace. Drippin' Episode! * They're both annoyed that Quinn hasn't complaining about being charged an extra $1 for her pedicure. * Though annoyed by Dustin sleeping with them, Lola allows it for Zoey's sake. * Both slap Chase upside the head, Lola getting him the second time after Zoey forgets. * Lola confesses to Zoey her worry that Dustin will photograph her (Lola's) bra. * Both find it sweet when Dustin reveals his reasoning for why he's been staying the nights. Son of a Dean * Lola decides she loves Lance Rivers after he gets the girls a new fridge. * Zoey is Lola's second choice to go the premier (after herself). * Along with Quinn, Lola is skeptical that Lance "just happened" to win the second ticket. * When Zoey finds out that Lola's skepticism was right, she humbly apologizes, Lola instantly forgiving her. Hands on a Blix Van * Doubtful that Quinn is as flexible as she claims, both are stunned when she puts her feet behind her head. * Lola smiles approvingly of Zoey's plan to take the Blix jet to Milan for fashion week. * Along with Chase, both protest Logan using a fake injury to make touching the van easier. * Both laugh at Stacey being mistaken for a male. * Zoey tricks Lola into taking her hand off the Blix van by pointing out Brad. Lola doesn't hold this against Zoey who has a laugh at Lola's flirtatiousness. Miss PCA * Lola knew Zoey was speaking to a guidance counselor. * Both scoff at Logan underestimating the difficulty of getting into college. * Both laugh at Michael deconstructing the eggplant's name. * The two visit the guys' room, mocking Chase's tighty-whities. * Both find the idea of a beauty pageant to be sexist and outdated but quickly change their mind when they learn that the winner will be on the cover of Buzz magazine. * When Logan finds Chase's underwear, they share another laugh. * Until Logan puts the idea in her head, Lola fully trusts Zoey to be a fair competitor. After speaking to Logan, Lola's paranoia near-destroys her friendship with Zoey. * When Zoey says Lola's face should be covered with a sack, Lola stoically swears vengeance. * Their argument scares Quinn away, reaching the point that Lola brandished a melon as an impromptu weapon. * Chase accurately says that the argument has snowballed to the point that Zoey doesn't care about being on the cover of Buzz. She just wants to beat Lola. * At the sign-up, they grab the pen at the same time. * When the wind blows Lola's wrap into the mud, she assumes Zoey did it, throwing mud at Zoey as revenge with Zoey retaliating the same way, starting a mud wrestle between the two. * Though Chase fears that this will destroy their friendship forever, it proves cathartic and does away with all their animosity. * Both apologize to the other for the way they acted, everyone cheering their reconciliation. * When Logan tries to kick them out the pageant, they throw mud at him for putting negative thoughts in Lola's head. When he threatens them both with detention, they decide they have nothing to lose and literally drag him in the muck much to everyone's amusement. Logan Gets Cut Off * Both scoff that Logan can't fluff his own hair and laugh that he shrunk his own clothes. * When they see how sad Logan is, they're shocked, along with Chase, that they're actually feeling bad for Logan. * After finding out that Logan is letting kids throw tomatoes at him for $1, Lola drags Zoey to see. * Both wince when Logan gets hit in the face. * Lola initially doesn't want to help Logan, agreeing with Chase that he wouldn't help them if their roles were reversed, but agrees when Zoey reminds her that they're good people. * When both see how incompetent Logan is at basic things (laundry in Zoey's case, grooming in Lola's), they simply decide to do the tasks for him. * Both carry Logan's laundry back to his dorm. * Along with Chase, they're furious that Logan has had his money back for a week yet kept them as his servants. * For once, Zoey agrees with Lola that they have to take revenge. * Both slap Chase playfully when he reveals that he's only sending $90,000 of the $100,000 back to Malcolm Reese. Presumably each kept a third of the $10, 000. Goodbye Zoey * Lola is against Zoey attending Covington Preparatory School, not wanting to say goodbye to her friend. * Along with Quinn and Michael, Lola attacks Logan for tactlessly asking for Zoey's Jet-X. * Lola encourages Zoey to tell Chase that she might be leaving before he hears it from someone else. * Lola tells Zoey to follow Chase's advice, knowing that he would agree with her and make Zoey stay. * When Zoey tells the lunch table that she's leaving PCA, Lola shakily asks for confirmation in a disbelieving tone. * Lola is disgusted by the idea of Zoey making out with Logan. * Along with Quinn, Lola sadly stays up at night to watch Zoey pack. * Zoey gifts her key to Room 101 to Lola, as if symbolizing that Lola is now the leader of the gang. * Lola sheds a single, silent, tear when Zoey leaves. * Along with Quinn, Lola has Zoey's new cell number even though the guys don't. * Lola has been texting Zoey to coordinate their video chat. * Lola is offended when Chase denies her access to the video chat that she helped set up and the right to see Zoey. * So depressed is Lola at Zoey's absence, that she employs her usual cheer-up of lying in a hammock. It doesn't cheer her up. * Lola is creeped out that Chase is trying to replace Zoey with Gretchen. * Lola outright says that "no one could replace Zoey." * Lola is perplexed that someone who looks so much like Zoey could act so contrary to Zoey. Season 4 Trading Places * Lola is the first to notice Zoey returning to PCA. * Lola steals Quinn's glasses to confirm that she is indeed seeing Zoey. * Along with Quinn, Lola rushes to greet Zoey in a group hug. * Assuming that Zoey wants to talk about the meatless tacos, Lola assures her that that's old news. * So happy is Lola to have Zoey back that she actually carries Zoey's luggage back to Room 101. * Lola is worried that Zoey lost a top that she lent her, later worrying that Zoey overheard Lola confessing that her Aunt Jenny stuffs gel-packs in her bra. * Along with the others, Lola scrambles to prevent Zoey to find out that Chase is now in England. * Lola is annoyed at Quinn and Mark Del Figgalo that the latter's idea of a distraction is simply pushing Zoey into the bushes. * So desperately does Lola not want to be the one that breaks the bad news to Zoey that she, along with Quinn, tries to climb out the window. * Zoey snaps at Lola to not go on a tangent. * Lola frowns at Zoey for snapping at Quinn. Fake Roommate * Zoey tries to explain hummus to Lola. * Zoey doesn't approve of Lola bluntly telling Coco how terrible she is, or her well-thought out argument that backs up her position. * When Lola finds out what Zoey's advice has caused (Coco putting a lion in Dean Rivers' office), she drags her and Quinn to Coco. * Along with Quinn, they're horrified by what happened to Dean Rivers. * Zoey laughs that Lola is too lazy to grab the TV remote. * Zoey asks Lola, and Quinn, to stop trashing Coco. * Lola reassures Zoey not to blame herself for Coco getting fired. * Preferring Mira, Lola does not want to help Zoey get Coco back but eventually gives in. * Zoey identifies the horrible writing on Lola's petition as "Peanut Butter." * Lola raises an eyebrow at Zoey choosing "stealer" of all words to accuse Mira. Episodes with a Zola plot/subplot: * Back to PCA: When Lola first comes to PCA, she pretends to be a "freak chick" to scare Zoey and Nicole. * Lola Likes Chase: Cognizant of Chase and Zoey's tension, Lola asks Zoey's permission to date him before realizing Chase will always love Zoey. * Dance Contest: Lola has her friend Gene partner with Zoey for the dance contest while Zoey helps out with Lola's flirtations with Simon. * Miss PCA: Zoey and Lola sign up for Logan's beauty pageant. Though initially supportive of each other, Logan goads Lola into over-competitiveness, nearly ruining her friendship with Zoey. * Walk-a-Thon: After Lola accidentally pledges $600 to a charity, Zoey helps her raise the money. Trivia * They're the only two main characters who have siblings, assuming that Dustin is not considered a main character, Lola's unnamed younger sister being established as existing in Surprise. Both are also older sisters. * Both are skilled in makeup/fashion/design though Zoey aims to make a career out of this. Category:FriendshipsCategory:ShipsCategory:Female-Female shipsCategory:Ships involving Zoey BrooksCategory:Ships involving Lola MartinezCategory:Conflicts